


Nerves

by myravenspirit



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:13:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29737845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myravenspirit/pseuds/myravenspirit
Summary: Gray strips again, but this time he notices that Juvia runs away. He thinks it's unusual that she would take off, especially since he wanted to take the next step in their relationship. Perhaps stripping in the kitchen at Fairy Hills was a bad idea.
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser, Jellal Fernandes/Erza Scarlet
Kudos: 17





	Nerves

Gray wasn’t shy about his body, nor around bodies of the other sex. He had bathed with Erza, Mira, Lisanna and Cana as a boy. He knew for a fact that Natsu and Erza still regularly bathed together which had Jellal’s left eye twitch when Natsu joined him and Erza.

For Gray, the only body he was shy about seeing was Juvia’s. He never had someone attracted to him and be so bold about their feelings.

But now that he’s decided that they can take that next step, she’s taken off in flight like a doe being chased down by a predator.

He sighed and looked down, realizing he was fully naked. He saw his clothes scattered about and for once picked them all up off the kitchen floor in Fairy Hill in complete shame and embarrassment.

The rules had changed as most of the women in the girls’ dorms were in relationships and were going to move out with no new tenets ready to pay the steep prices that was associated with the luxury and personalized suites. Let alone Erza’s 500,000 jewel custom suite would be impossible to fill.

Gray walked out of the kitchen to go back to Juvia’s room.

He ignored Wendy and Cheria’s blushing faces as he headed to the staircase. He didn’t care about his nudity.

“Gray…ah…that’s why Juvia went running by. Erza went to chase her down in her room,” Jellal said at the top of the landing taking a couple steps down.

“Didn’t even know I stripped this time,” Gray huffed out.

Jellal smiled empathetically. “I know I don’t know Juvia too well, but she seems to be the type of girl…hm, woman, who was raised a bit more prudishly than yourself. And perhaps wherever you stripped was a place that she didn’t feel comfortable in?” Jellal suggested.

“She always seems to be pleased when I strip though,” Gray muttered.

“Maybe it’s something you two should talk about. When you get to her room, perhaps you should dress first, it may put her at ease,” Jellal said with a nod. “Can you tell Erza I’m going to the market!”

“Sure,” Gray nodded and walked down the hallway and reached the room in the middle. He dressed quickly before reaching for the doorknob. He shook his head and opened the door and saw Juvia sitting on her bed with Erza rubbing her arm.

“Ah, there he is, and fully dressed,” Erza said softly to Juvia.

“Jellal went to the market,” Gray told Erza quickly.

Erza stood up and nodded. “Juvia, you should tell him,” she said with a gentle smile before leaving the room. She patted Gray’s shoulder as she walked around him and left with a click of the door.

“Juvia’s sorry for running away,” Juvia said quietly from her spot, hands wringing her handkerchief.

“Can I sit with you?” He asked her.

She nodded and he crossed the room. He sat beside her, placing his hand over hers.

“You’re always ready to snuggle and jump into my arms, but now that I’m ready…you run off,” Gray sighed out.

“Gray-sama was ready to have sex in the kitchen?!” She half shrieked and half questioned him.

“I can see how you thought that…but not the kitchen. I’m sure that would have scarred Wendy for life since the kitchen is her sanctuary,” Gray chuckled out nervously. “But I am ready to make you mine, Juvia. If you’re still interested in having me,” Gray said quietly.

Juvia blinked a couple of times and then pressed the back of her hand to his forehead.

“What are you doing?” Gray asked her.

“Juvia’s making sure you don’t have a fever or illness. Gray-sama you are being unusually bold today and Juvia’s worried that you are sick,” Juvia answered with a low hum.

He pulled her hand away and stared at her lips.

He did tell her that he kissed her cold lips when he thought she was lifeless after they attempted suicide together when forced to battle to death by Invel.

It wasn’t much of a kiss when the other person wasn’t responsive.

“Can I kiss you?” He asked her.

Juvia seemed to be staring at his lips before pulling back and blushing. “Juvia has to tell you…Erza said to tell you…Juvia is…Juvia hasn’t…” She stuttered and stammered out.

“I am too,” he said before closing the gap and kissing her gently, carefully. He was nervous and could feel the same nervousness from her.

Flirting and desiring was different than reality.

She responded and her lips seemed more experienced than his, guiding his own lips into a deeper kiss. When she parted her lips, he dove in and pushed her down onto the bed, hands running up and down her sides as they panted into their kiss, both too hungry for the other to stop the kiss.

Juvia pushed his shoulders and he pulled back, panting harshly. “Juvia doesn’t believe Gray-sama. He kisses too good and he strips all the time!”

“You’re the one guiding the kiss! I don’t know what I’m doing! I strip because it’s my body, who cares about clothes?” He huffed out. “Anyone can look at me, but only you get to see me like this, Juvia.”

He cupped her cheek and leaned down, pressing his lips to her forehead. “You’ve seen me at my worst. Only you can see this side of me too,” he told her.

“What side?” She asked him quietly.

“The side that is completely enthralled by you,” he said quietly in her ear. “Do I get to see that side of you?” He asked her as he kissed just beneath her ear.

“Juvia…Juvia has been waiting for so long and now she’s nervous!” She squeaked out beneath him.

“Can we just take it slow?” He asked as he pulled back, resting his palms on either side of her head. He ran the back of his hand along her cheek. “You can say no, and we will stop,” he promised her.

She smiled and nodded. She rubbed his chest and dipped her hands beneath the hem of his shirt, slowly rubbing his abdomen. Her fingers tracing his scars. He dipped his head down and kissed her again.

“Juvia…can I touch you?” He asked between kisses.

“Mhmm,” she sighed softly and took his hand, placing it on her breast.

He pulled back and saw her blushing as he softly squeezed her soft flesh. She made a noise and he wanted more.

“Can we lose the shirts?” He asked her, his tone becoming huskier.

She nodded and he pulled free her tank top of her outfit from her skirt and she raised her arms, letting him pull it off her completely. He sat back and she sat up with him as he shucked off his coat. She pulled up his shirt and he twisted his arms up. It ended up on the floor with her top and he grasped both of her breasts through her bra that was white with blue polka dots.

“Fuck…I have waited so long for this moment,” Gray groaned out.

“Hm? You’ve not liked Juvia as long she’s loved you,” she said softly, lips parting and sighing softly.

“I’ve really liked you for a long time, but I had my reasons for denying myself,” Gray licked his lips and watched as Juvia’s chest arched into his hands as he rubbed his thumbs on her nipples through the thin material.

“W-what reasons?” Juvia asked as squirmed a bit.

“Everyone I have ever loved has died…including you,” Gray told her before twisting her around and have her back to his, between his legs as he sat up with her.

“Juvia-Juvia lived,” she huffed and reached up and fisted his hair. She tugged gently and he complied and dipped his head down to meet her needy lips. He slipped his hands under her bra and massaged them more eagerly, pinching her nipples. Her soft gasps and moans encouraging him.

He only fantasized about her breasts, now feeling the soft mounds proved that his fantasies were not as good as the real Juvia.

He broke the kiss off and saw that she was rubbing her thighs together, squirming in his hold. He moved a hand down her belly.

He felt his own need rising higher and physically harder. He knew she wanted to take it slower, but what kind of slower was his next question.

“Juvia…how slow are we talking about?” He asked her with a low groan as she took his hand and pushed it lower until he cupped her sex through the fabric of her skirts and panties.

“Tell Juvia when you started to care for her,” she breathed out, pupils blown wide.

“Tengrou Island,” he breathed out.

She made a noise and he understood what she needed. He smashed his lips against hers, teeth clacking against each other as their tongues demanded a duel. Gray won and pushed aside the front of her skirt, thankful for the two side slits, and then dipped under her panties. He groaned into the kiss as he felt her wetness. He wondered if her water magic had anything to do with.

He pressed against her backside and heard her gasp. His fingers teasing her aimlessly rubbing along her folds, and she clutched his hair tighter.

“Gray-sama,” she whined out.

“Can we get naked?” He asked her. “We-we don’t have to have sex, I just don’t want to ruin my pants,” he admitted.

“O-okay,” she answered with a nod.

She turned around before him on the bed, back flat against the bedding as she worked off her belt and skirt, stockings flying in two direction. Gray stared at the sight and wanted to grab those long legs, cup her ass and slam into her over and over. His hands landed on her ass and kneaded her there.

“Gray-sama,” she whined.

“I’m sorry,” he chuckled out.

He moved off the bed and got rid of his shoes then his socks, followed by his pants and boxers as he watched Juvia pull off panties on the bed, hips lowering and falling to the bed.

Her eyes landed on his erection and he stared at her glistening lips.

“Juvia…Juvia doesn’t want to waste another minute,” her soft voice snapped him out of his drifting thoughts. She spread her legs just a bit more and Gray took her invitation.

He settled between her thighs, his erection between their bellies. They kissed slowly, hands wandering until he felt hers wrap around his length. He let out a choked groan before he shifted, covering her hand with his.

“Like this…Juvia,” he groaned out her name as he guided her hand on his length.

Juvia used her free hand, taking his hand away and moving it back down to her sex. “Like this…Gray-sama,” she hummed out as she showed his fingers where to touch her.

Soon they were working on their own to touch and satisfy the other. Gray had his mouth on a breast as his thumb pressed and rubbed her clit, two fingers buried in her. Juvia’s hand stroking his length and the other squeezing his backside. Tongues and lips seeking each other between moans and groans when Gray heard her whine to be kissed.

“More…” Juvia demanded.

“More what?” Gray growled at her.

“In-inside,” she answered with a deep blush on her cheeks.

“I don’t have protection,” Gray hissed as she squeezed the base of his shaft. He wetly slammed his fingers in and out of her quickly, listening to her mewl.

“Juvia doesn’t care!” She whined out.

“I don’t want you to conceive until we’re married,” he pushed up over her, arm supporting his weight as he continued to tease her.

“Then marry Juvia quickly!” She demanded.

“We need to move in together,” he told her, and she nodded. “No man should ever see you naked, your body is mine,” Gray hissed at her as she stopped her stroking of his length.

“Then no woman can see Gray naked anymore,” she demanded back.

He pulled his fingers from her and wiped them on his length. “You are to never leave my side in battle again,” he told her with a low growl.

“Juvia agrees,” she said with a nod as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He shifted his lower half and pressed against her entrance.

Both shaking and wanting.

“Our first son’s name will be Greige,” he told her.

“Okay! But our second will be Silver after your father,” Juvia hummed out.

He pressed in and saw her eyes widen. He carded his fingers through her blue hair, leaning down to kiss her neck.

“I want a daughter too. I want to name her after your mother,” Gray mumbled against her neck, rolling his hips to press further into her.

“Juvia doesn’t remember her parents,” she said quietly. “Ultear that can be her name. After Ur and Ultear,” she whimpered out.

He kissed up her jaw and to her lips. He snapped his hips forward and felt Juvia’s body stretch around him. She whimpered into the kiss and he murmured apologies all over her face as he held still above her.

When her breathing calmed down and he felt ready to burst she rolled her hips. Gray groaned above her and moved his hips back before sinking into her.

“Juvia…I can’t remember the rest of my demands,” he groaned out, eyes fluttering shut.

“Tell Juvia later,” she said softly.

He nodded and fell into a rhythm that Juvia seemed comfortable with. He pushed up onto his palms and felt her fingers tracing patterns over his chest.

“Juvia does it hurt?” He panted out as he watched her carefully.

“Juvia’s fine, she’s been stabbed before,” she hummed out softly.

“Gods you feel so fucking good around me,” he groaned and closed his eyes for another brief moment.

“Gray-sama,” Juvia moaned sharply.

Gray opened his eyes as he pulled back. He sank back into her and she shook her head. “What?” he growled out.

Juvia lifted her hips and he thrusted back into her and she gasped and moaned beneath him, her nails scratching his chest.

He gripped her hips, holding them up so he could easily move against whatever was having her shaking beneath him. He felt her legs around him, squeezing and drawing him back into her quickly.

“Faster,” she begged softly.

He moved quicker and remembered a magazine that Macao had once left around that he and Natsu looked at when they were thirteen. It had been a women’s magazine with an article about the woman’s clitoris and g-spot. He and Natsu had laughed about it but he was sure glad he had read it now.

Gray groaned feeling his lower belly tightening, so close to release. He rubbed Juvia quickly and felt her clamp down on him. He groaned and buried his face into her neck as he held her tightly to him.

“Mine, mine, fuck, Juvia…oh fuck,” he sobbed out against her neck, biting gently. “Mhm fuck so close,” he warned her.

“Gray-sama…” she moaned loudly, fingers scrabbling at his back, nails dragging down his skin.

He hoped she marked him as he marked her neck.

He pressed his thumb against her clit as he slammed into her, releasing deep inside of her. Juvia followed his low grown of her name with a cry of his name.

He eased her hips down to her bed, pulling out gently and staring at her opening, their fluids slowly dripping out.

She pulled him down to lay on her and he complied, resting his cheek on her breast, listening to her heartbeat.

“Juvia, you are mine and I am yours. No one else can have you, no one can have me,” he mumbled against her skin.

“Juvia’s glad Gray-sama is finally on her page,” Juvia hummed out. “Rest with Juvia?”

He wrapped his arms around her waist and snuggled into her. “I’m not going anywhere, too tired,” he muttered out.

The two dozed off, her fingers in his hair, gently massaging his scalp.

“I love you,” he mumbled quietly.

“Love you, Gray-sama,” he heard Juvia sigh out softly.

“Juvia! How did it…oh…” Erza gasped as she burst into the bedroom a couple hours later.

Erza covered her eyes and backed out slowly, blinding reaching for the door knob and pulling the door shut. She smiled once the door clicked shut.

“Was Juvia okay?” Wendy asked as she held a tray of food.

Erza smiled and nodded. “She’s just busy right now…with Gray. They are very, very busy,” Erza said with a rising blush.

Wendy’s hair stood on end, her hands shaking as she held the tray of treats she had baked to help Juvia feel better. Her face bright red. “Ooh...I-I understand, it’s something that I shouldn’t know of yet?” She squeaked out.

“Humm…yes, let’s go see what Jellal is doing downstairs!” Erza said as she lifted up the still stunned Wendy and carried her downstairs to the gameboard room.

Erza smiled to herself, happy that the two were _finally_ together. _It’s about time you idiot, treat her right Gray…or I’ll break every bone in your body._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the story. I am writing more for Fairy Tail and still loving Gruiva! Follow me on Twitter and Tumblr @myravenspirit for updates and snippets of stories!


End file.
